


Gardenia

by solange_lol



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, jasper - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Jason thought they were just friendsBut then all bickering, and he thought they were enemies.But that that kiss, was it secret love?or maybe Jason's just the blind one





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

> Gardenia flower meaning - secret love, sweet, joy, good luck

Jason wasn’t sure what went down during the battle of Gaea, but whatever had happened, Nico made a new friend, and it was Will Solace himself.

Well, okay, Jason wasn’t sure if “friend” was the right word. Nico listened to Will, who somehow was the only one to convince him easily to do something, and they were always hanging out around camp together.

But at the same time, whatever they were talking about always resulted in bickering.

Not full-blown arguments that could be heard all over camp, but they never seemed to be able to agree on something.  _They were just about polar opposites_ , Jason decided,  _it’s a miracle they were even friends in the first place._

But no matter where he went with Nico, it was most likely also with Will, and they were bickering.

Needless to say, Jason didn’t hang around them a lot. He just wanted to see Nico happy, not always fighting with his suddenly new best friend all the time.

And no, he wasn’t jealous about Will replacing him as closest to Nico. He was genuinely glad Nico was making a new friend.

And then he saw them kiss for the first time.

Jason was just trying to walk to the Aphrodite cabin and visit his girlfriend, and he just so happened to see a blonde head leaning closer to a figure, which took him a second to figure out it was Nico.

His first reaction was to go rip that Solace kid off of Nico until he realized that Nico was cupping Will’s face.

_Oh,_

He ended up running to the Aphrodite cabin as fast as he could.

***

Jason thought it was a sort of secret love at first. It only made sense. Piper knew about it, but had never mentioned it to him, and  _obviously_  Nico would have told him, so it must have been something he was trying to hide.

But, as the days went on, Jason realized it wasn’t secret love at all, and that he himself had just been too blind to see it.

The looks that the two gave each other like nothing mattered more, how cloe together they sat, with (Jason wanted to punch himself for never noticing) fingers intertwined, and of course, even when they were constantly bickering, Jason could hear in his voice that it was all just entertaining to Nico, and none of this meant anything to him.

In fact, it was just their twisted way of flirting, almost like Percy and Annabeth would do. 

Through all of this, Jason decided two things. 

1\. he approved of this relationship

2\. he didn’t care how much trouble he would get in for beating up the head medic if he did anything to hurt Nico

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks lol i just needed to write soemthing  
> taken from my tumblr - @solange-lol


End file.
